1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a microscope apparatus having an arm for supporting an optical system.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, microscope apparatuses having an objective lens, an eyepiece, a stage, a light source, or the like as basic components thereof have been manufactured in a variety of designs. In order to ensure observation of a clear image, it is necessary to enhance rigidity of a main body of the microscope apparatus. The main body is usually made of metal. Therefore, the microscope apparatus is heavy. When the microscope apparatus is moved by human power, the microscope apparatus may not be moved easily if it is difficult to hold the microscope apparatus.
As a technology to solve this situation, a microscope apparatus having a first holding unit and a second holding unit is disclosed (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-221104). The first holding unit is arranged on a back side of a microscope main body and above the center of gravity of the microscope main body. The second holding unit is arranged so as to substantially face the first holding unit across the center of gravity.
In addition, a microscope is disclosed that has, on an interior surface of a microscope arm, a recessed portion configured to be gripped by an observer (for example, refer to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0213200).